edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort
Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort is a game on the US Cartoon Network website which includes characters from many "Cartoon Cartoons," including Ed, Edd n Eddy. The game is divided into four "episodes" in which characters from the show are playable amongst those of others. Summary Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort is an open-world, exploring game, In which you control a character and do various tasks for different characters from Cartoon Network, including Edd from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Edd is the only character to be seen in the game, he appears on all the episodes. Doing these tasks will earn you items which are used to give to other characters to complete the Episode. Episode 1 - Pool Problems In Episode 1 you play as Uncle Gus who is trying to fix the broken pipelines to fill up the pool again so the residents can cool themselves off by swimming. When you reach Double D near the beach, he will give you some scotch tape in exchange for a chocolate bar (which you can receive from Chicken once you're done helping him with his troubles). You will need the scotch tape to fix one of the five broken pipelines. Episode 2 - Tennis Menace Longhair will be your character for this episode. Longhair must help Dexter stop his Tennis-Robot from shooting tennis balls at random directions, so the residents can play tennis peacefully without the danger of a devastating hit from a highly-powered tennis ball cannon. Double D will be near the restaurant. He has ordered a Big Value Meal, but only wants the fries. He will give you his cheeseburger in exchange for some ketchup (which you can receive from Mojo Jojo after helping him get a scary mask). You will need the cheeseburger to give to Dexter so he can plug all five his robot's cannons. Episode 3 - Vivian vs. the Volcano Vivian will be your character for this episode. Your goal in this episode is to rescue Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog from an erupting volcano. Before you go on your rescue mission though, another major obstacle must be faced before you reach Courage: rescuing the other 5 animals outside the volcano first. Edd requests a scaled monster with big bug-eyes to scare Suzy and Dee Dee. That creature he desires is a lizard is on the island with the volcano. Unlike the other levels where you exchange something with one of the residents, only some residents will perform that trade on this episode. You will be giving the five animals an owner. Once you give the owner their desired animal, the normal action to do next is to receive the prize from the resident, but you receive prizes from the animal instead. Once Double D receives his lizard, you will receive the Sun Stone from the reptile. The five animals each have stone you need. The stones will be used to unlock the five locks once you enter the volcano. Then, you must maneuver you're way inside the maze to reach Courage and rescue him before the volcano erupts. *Just like Prickles, she isn't human, but unlike the other 3 characters, she is an animal. *Edd names his lizard Franky. Episode 4 - Disco Dilemma You start of in the disco in this episode. This time, you play as neither an animal or a human being. This time, you play as what appears to be a cactus named Prickles. There will be a disco that night, and your primary objective for this episode is to pair 10 people with each other, to their designated dance partner. One of them is Double D. You will be getting hints from other characters on whom another character likes. Multiple hints point out that Double D and Blossoms crush on each other. Double D wishes for a snaggle-tooth necklace, and only when you find it and bring it to him, can you then (literally) carry him to the disco. You are required to obtain five boys, and once you have, make your way to the disco where the girls will be waiting. Finally, you will have to match the five boys and five girls to their designated love interest and your tasks are over. Notes: *Episode 4 will not work on Internet Explorer. *The game does not work well with Mac OS X. External links * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 Gallery CCSR.png|Episode 1 - Pool Problems CCSR2.png|Episode 2 - Tennis Menace VVN.png|Episode 3 - Vivian vs. the Volcano PICKLE.png|Episode 4 - Disco Dilemma CCSR.jpg|Gameplay of the first episode. Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers